Say Okay
by xFireChickx
Summary: just a cute little story. my own version on how they met. my first ff, be nice! please ignore what the chapters are called, that was a mistake that i hope wont happen again. simonxjeanette
1. Chapter 1

"Now don't you forget about my history project," Nathan snarled. "Mr. Talbot's already on my case about doing better in school."

Nathan was holding Simon by the collar against a wall in an alley.

"Right," Simon panted, gasping for breath. "I'll get right on that."

"If you don't show up with it here tomorrow at 5 o'clock, I swear I'll make your life miserable from here until High School."

"Fine. Now let go of me, I cant breath."

Nathan looked at him in disgust, then dropped him, and walked away without a second glance.

Simon got up, straightened his glasses, and walked home. Just thinking about Nathan beating the bloody heck out of him until he got what he wanted. It just wasnt right.

Before going into his house, he took a good look at the damage Nathan had done. His shoes were muddy, his left sleeve was torn there was a large scratch on his right cheek, and scrapes on both elbows and knees.

'This is going to be hard to explain to Dave,' he thought.

Simon opened the door a dashed up to the room he and his brothers were sharing before anyone could ask questions. Too bad Alvin was already in there.

Alvin looked at Simon up and down at him and took a guess. "Nathan?"

Simon nodded.

"Dont you dare tell Dave," said Simon.

"Arent you at least going to try to stand up to him?"

"Not now, Alvin," said Simon. "I now have a history report to finish by 5 o'clock tomorrow."

Alvin tried again. "Arent you always telling me to stand up for myself? Arent you the one that always says to do the right thing? Arent you the one-"

"OK! I GET IT!" Simon yelled.

"All I'm saying is to take your own advice," said Alvin.

"I cant believe I'm saying this, but you're right," he admitted. "I have enough to do as it is. But what am I going to do about Nathan? Knowing him, he's going to rearrange my face."

"I would go with you, but I'm meeting someone at 5 tomorrow." Alvin shifted uncomfortabely; he had his guilty face on.

"Alvin, if you're doing some sort of prank, I swear I'll-"

"No. I'm not getting into trouble. Stop worrying, will you?" Alvin twiddled his thumbs as if he had something to hide.

"Then what are you doing thats so important that you cant help your own brother?" Simon asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you must know," said Alvin,"I'm meeting up with a girl at 5 tomorrow."

Simon was furious. "Oh, so now your ditching your own brother for a girl? I dont even know why I'm so surprised; this is so like you."

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Alvin defended. "She came here all the way from Australia, shes lost, and cant find her sisters. I promised her that I would help her find them."

"Thats very mature of you, Alvin," said Simon. "You dont act like that unless theres something in it for you. Tell me, how good-looking is she?"

Alvin put on a hurt face, and said, "That really hurts, Simon. You actually think that I wouldnt help a girl unless she was good-looking?"

Simon crossed his arms and stared.

"Okay fine," said Alvin, defeated. "Shes also a chipmunk who has an amazing voice. Happy?"

"Yes I am," said Simon. "Looks like I'm facing Nathan alone tomorrow."

The Next Day 5:00

Nathan was waiting for Simon to show up. 'Hes probably going to wear some disguise or something so I wont recognize him,' he thought.

Just then, a female chipmunk wearing a blue shirt and a purple skirt and pink glasses just like Simon's walked by Nathan. He had to admit that 'she' was about 2 inches shorter, then again, he could be wrong.

Nathan stepped out in front of her and glared. "So, Seville," he said, "wheres that report?"

The chipmunk looked around, and saw no one. "Who me?"

"Dont play games with me," he spat. "I know its you, Simon Seville."

"You must be mistaking me with someone else. My name is Jeanette. Just Jeanette."

"Right," he said sarcastically. Nathan grabbed Jeanette by the collar of her shirt, and slammed her against the wall. "Maybe this will teach you."

His fist swung forward...

Simon was walking toward the alley, dragging his feet, trying to slow everything down. He heard a squeal of pain when he rushed forward.

He saw Nathan holding a girl up the same way that he was being held yesterday. The figure he was holding was most likely a girls.

Whoever it was, was squealing, "Please, I've never heard the name Simon Seville."

Simon stepped forward, and something crunched under his foot. It was a pair of glasses just like his, only pink; they were shattered. He pocketed them, and called out to Nathan.

"What are you doing you giant jerk?!"

Nathan turned around, startled he dropped the limp figure and said, "OMG! They're multiplying! I'm getting out of here!" With that, he ran down the alley, not turning back.

Simon walked over to the body and saw that it was a girl. She was unconcious; he really couldnt blame her. He shook her gently, and startled, she woke up. Jeanette couldnt see, her glasses had been knocked off her face. All she saw was a flash of blue in front of her.

"Please, I dont know anyone named Simon Seville. Please leave me alone." With that she fainted.

Thinking of nothing better to do, Simon picked her up in a fireman's carry, and took her home. She wasnt heavy at all, it was just like carrying a couple of his books, only she was a lot more delicate.

He examined her features as he walked. She had long, beautiful brown hair, a really pretty face, and a thin figure that Alvin liked to look at.

When Simon finally got to the front of his house, he figured that the only way that he could open the door himself, was to put the girl down. That was something that he really didnt want to do. All he could do was slam against the wall until he finally hit the doorbell.

Theodore answered the door. He took one look at the girl in Simon's arms, and pointed at her, open-mouthed.

"I'll tell you later," said Simon. With that, he marched upstairs to his room, careful not to disturb the misterious girl; though half-way up the steps, she began to stir, she was about to wake up.


	2. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry! something happened to my computer, and made it say the same thing 3 times! Whats worse is that when I tried to fix it, my new chapter was gone! So now I'm rewriting it. it wont be exactly the same as it was before, but I'll try my best! And I promise I'll do better in the future!**

**Jeanettes POV**

I moaned. Why did my head hurt so much? What happened?

Without opening my eyes, I tried to remember.

There was a boy a heck lot bigger than me, he accused me of being 'Simon Seville.' A flash of blue, then nothing.

Suddenly, more aware of my surroundings, I wondered where I was. It was pointless opening my eyes because my glasses were knocked off.

But what I felt was a pair of strong, gentle arms, carrying me up what sounded like stairs.

I felt whatever it was lie me down on what felt like a bed. Oh it felt so good against my aching body.

I needed to get a better clue to where I was, so I opened my eyes, and all I saw was a jumble of colors.

I tried to sit up, but a gentle hand held me down and said, "Dont get up yet." The tone of voice told me that it was probably a boy.

My head told me to scream, but something about this person made me think otherwise.

Nevertheless, I didnt know where I was, or what I was doing here.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. The voice didnt answer, but started checking my injuries.

I needed a better picture to where I was, so I started squinting at him, but it was no use.

He must have noticed because then he said, "Whats wrong with your eyes?"

"You wouldnt happened to know where my glasses are, would you?"

The boy shifted, and held something out to me.

I reached out, and felt broken glass in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I found them on the ground close to where Nathan was beating you."

The boy shifted again.

"But these will have to do for now. They're not pink, but you'll be able to see."

I took the glasses from his hand, and put them on. Everything was so clear!

I looked up at the boy's face, and stared. He had the same glasses that I had, only his were black. But what caught my attention, were the color of his eyes. They were the beautiful blue color of the sky on a sunny day. I would wear it every day if it were possible to make cloth that texture. But no one ever would.

**Sorry again for screwing up. I tried to remeber as much as I could. Please review and tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for understanding. I still dont know what happened, but at least I was able to put it back to normal. I also want to give a special thanks to Girl4Christ15 for helping and explaining it to me, especially because I'm still new.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Simon's POV**

The girl was staring straight into my eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes **(i dont know what color they are**) staring back into my blue ones. I blushed.

**Jeanette's POV**

The boy blushed, so did I.

I looked away from his eyes, then finally noticed he was a chipmunk as well.

All of a sudden, another chipmunk burst into the room. This one was shorter, chubbier, younger-looking, and wearing green, without glasses.

"Simon," he addressed the boy.

'Simon? Simon?!'

"Yes, Theodore?" said Simon.

"Brittany and Eleanor are downstairs. They want to know if Jeanette is okay," said Theodore.

"Who are Brittany and Eleanor?"

"Theyre my sisters," I said suddenly. "I've been looking everywhere for them."

Simon stared at me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said.

Theodore looked surprised, but hid it, and left the room.

Now it was just Simon and me.

**So wad'ya think? It was shorter than I thought it would be, but I couldnt think of anything else. Review and tell me what do you think should happen. Ciao 4 now!**


	4. The real Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I probably wont be able to write as often because I can only be on the computer for two hours a day. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Jeanettes POV**

"So," I said, circling him. "Youre Simon Seville?"

**Simons POV**

I gulped. I knew this was coming, I just wish I had the chance to explain myself.

"Yes," I finally answered. I looked into her gorgeous emerald green eyes, and started trying to explain. "I'm so sorry about- I should have known that- I had no idea that he would stoop-" I tried to calm down a little bit. "I had no idea that he would do something that stupid!"

'Deep breathes,' I thought. 'Just take a deep breath, Simon.'

I sat down on my bed, and buried my face in my hands. I really liked this girl, but now I didnt even get the chance to show it.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jeanette smiling at me.

"I understand," she said. "How were you supposed to know? You didnt tell himto beat the bloody heck out of me. The important thing is that you helped me. And because of that, I forgive you."

"Really?" I couldnt help it.

She nodded. "Besides, I kinda like you." She blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldnt have said that."

I got off the bed and stood in front of her. She looked up at me. Now we were nose to nose.

"Whats there to be sorry about? I like you too." Now we both blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned toward her, and kissed her! It was short, but I felt a burning sensation when I did.

I turned red a little bit. But then Jeanette kissed me! This one was a whole lot longer, and a hundred times sweeter.

After about ten seconds, we pulled away. My arms had somehow snaked around her waist, while hers were draped around my neck. We were lost in eachother's eyes for a moment- then Alvin burst in.

Jeanette and I were just enjoying the moment of silence, when the door opened, and Alvin said "Simon, I-" Then he looked at Jeanette, and then a girl came up from behind him, and pulled him out, yelling his name as she did. This chipmunk was wearing pink, her hair in a pony tail like Jeanette's only her hair was red.

"Looks like Brittany really is here," she said sheepishly. "Um... Maybe we should go."

"Yeah," I said, distracted. Something was still bothering me. 'How did Alvin find the sisters when he was only helping one?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi yal! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! I know I rushed it with Simon and Jeanette, but I couldnt help it. It was like a little voice kept nagging at me to do it. On with the story!**

**Simon's POV**

I followed Jeanette downstairs where everyone was waiting for us.

I saw Alvin and Theodore standing next to two pretty female chipmunks I was sure were Jeanette's sisters. There was one in pink that dragged Alvin out of the room. I've never seen the other one before. She wore all green like Theodore, with blonde hair put in pigtails.

Both of them rushed at Jeanette with open arms and embraced her.

"Where have you been?" the one in pink demanded. "I've been looking for you for days!"

The one in the green remained silent.

I walked over to Alvin and whispered, "So you were helping two girls find their lost sister?"

He looked at me, and said, "Who me? No, I was helping the one in the pink. I've never seen the one in green in my life."

"So how did she end up here?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he said. "Ask Theodore."

For once, I did what he said.

"Theodore, do you know who the chipmunk in the green is?" I asked.

Theodore smiled and said, "Of course. Her name is Eleanor. I found her on the streets on the way back from the candy store. She looked like she didnt know where she was, so I brought her home."

"So let me get this straight," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Three lost sisters. Alvin finds one, I find one, and Theodore finds one? What are the odds of that?"

They shrugged.

Then Jeanette said, "About one in a million. But I'm sure glad you did."

Alvin then started to squint at the chipmunk in pink. She noticed and said, "Alvin, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Brittany, could you turn around?"

'So thats what her name is,' I thought.

"Okay." She turned around as if she wasnt sure about herself. When she finished, Brittany stared at him and said, "Why did you tell me to do that?"

Alvin stopped squinting, and said, "Because you look really familiar."

Brittany all of a sudden looked annoyed. "Well DUHH! We're the Chippettes! I cant believe it took you that long to notice!"

"What are the Chippettes?" asked Theodore.

Eleanor couldnt help but notice how cute he was. "We are silly!" she giggled. "Its the name of our musical group."

"Yep," said Brittany. "We're the best girl band of rock and roll around."

"So what do you play?" I asked.

"We sing," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'd like to hear you sometime," I said.

"How about now?" said Alvin.

The Chippettes were a little surprised.

"Ummm... Okay," said Eleanor. She turned to her sisters. "Who's going first?"

For once, Brittany wasn't sure.

Seeing as neither of her sisters were about to speak up, Jeanette said, "I'll do it."

**Jeanette's POV**

I couldn't believe I said that. But I did. And I knew exactly what to sing.

"You wouldn't happen to have 'Say OK', would you?"

"Yeah," said Simon, who was the only one not gawking at her like an idiot.

He left the room for a minute, and came back with a C.D. clearly labled 'Say OK'.

He stuck in the C.D. and looked at her before he pressed play.

Brittany and Eleanor took their places behind Jeanette. They nodded their heads as a signal saying, 'We're ready.'

He pressed play...

**OOOh... The dreaded cliffhangar! Sorry it took so long. I had the biggest writer's block, in the history of writer's block! But I'm back, now gimme some love! I'll write again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy with my other stories that I completely forgot about this one! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Jeanette's POV**

The music started. Everyone was staring at me expectantly. I couldn't breath. But I sang anyway.

_"Oh, oh._

_You are fine. _

_You are sweet._

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart._

_When your close, I don't breath._

_I can't find the words to speak._

_I feel sparks._

_No, I don't wanna start seeing you._

_If I can't be your only one._

_So tell me when it's not alright._

_When it's not okay._

_Will you try to make me feel better._

_When you say alright?"_

In the background, you can hear Brittany and Eleanor singing, _"Say alright."_

_"When you say okay?"_

_"Say okay."_

_"Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away."_

_"Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay."_

_"Say okay._

_When you call, I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time._

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys; I'm so shy._

_But I don't wanna be into you._

_If you don't treat me the right way._

_See, I can only start seeing you._

_If you make my heart feel safe."_

_"Feel safe."_

_"When it's not alright._

_When it's not okay._

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_When you say alright."_

_"Say alright."_

_"When you say okay."_

_"Say okay."_

_"Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away."_

_"Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay."_

_"Say okay."_

_"Don't run away, don't run away."_

_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay, don't run away."_

_"Let me know if you._

_Boy, you've got some things to prove._

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe._

_I don't want you to run away, so._

_Let me know that you'll call me on time._

_Let me know that you'll help me shine._

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me close at night?_

_When it's not alright._

_When it's not okay._

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_When you say alright?"_

_"Say alright."_

_"When you say okay?"_

_"Say okay."_

_"Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away."_

_"Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay."_

_"Say okay."_

_"Don't run away, don't run away._

_Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay, don't run away."_

_"Will you say okay."_

I looked Simon straight in the eye, showing that I ment him. And hoped that he got the message.

_"Say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be okay, don't run away."_

**The End**

**(sob) It's all over! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Send me one last review for this story. (PS Check out my other stories. I haven't gotten many reviews for those, so check it out!**

**xFireChickx out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE!**

**IF ANYONE LIKED THIS STORY TO GET THIS FAR, GO ONTO YOUTUBE, AND LOOK UP 'JEANETTE MILLER- SAY OK.' YOU CAN ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HER SINGING THAT. ANYWAY, I'M DONE HERE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!**

**-xFireChickx OUT!**


End file.
